


May the Fourth

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Glee
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artie and Sam's first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May the Fourth

            “Sam, I’ve got something important to ask you,” Artie said, holding his friend back after Glee club one day.

            “Okay,” Sam said, sitting down next to him.  They sat in comfy silence until everyone else had left, ignoring their curious looks.  “What’s up?”

            “I’ve got something important to ask you,” Artie repeated.  “I really, really like you, Sam,” he avoided Sam’s gaze to stare at his hands in his lap, “like, more than I like my other friends.   And in a different way.”

            Sam held his breath, hoping he was understanding what Artie was saying properly.  “I really like you too,” he said cautiously. 

            “Do you, maybe, wanna go out on a date with me?” Artie said, looking up at him for the first time.

            “I’d really like that,” Sam said.  “Maybe Friday?”

            “No,”  Artie said quickly.  “It has to be this Saturday.  I have it all planned out.”

            “Oh, um, okay,” Sam said, a little taken aback at Artie’s insistence.  “When and where?”

            “My house.  Around ten in the morning?  Dress comfy.”  Artie replied.

            What kind of date was this?  “Okay, I’ll be there,” Sam said.

            Artie grinned widely at him.  “Awesome!  I’ll see you then.”  He gave Sam an excited wave as he pushed himself out towards the parking lot.

* * *

 

            Sam arrived at the Abrams house promptly at ten, nervous and excited.  He had no idea what Artie had planned for their date, but he knew it’d be good.  As he walked up the driveway, the front door opened wide to reveal his… friend… sitting there and grinning widely. 

            “Hey!” Artie said, waving.  He seemed a little unsure about what to say next.

            “Hey, Artie,”  Sam said, smiling widely.  “So, what’re our date plans?”  Saying ‘date plans’ sent a little shiver up his spine and made him smile.

            “Oh, well,” Artie started a little and moved to let him into the house.  “We have my house to ourselves.  And since today is May the Fourth, I thought we could have a Star Wars marathon...”

            “Really?”  Sam asked, surprised.  A Star Wars marathon was a pretty long first date.  Plus, man, how lucky could he be to be on a date with a guy who was sweet, cute, AND remembered Star Wars day?

            “Yeah…  Is it too much?  God, it’s too much, isn’t it?  I’m sorry-“

            “It’s great,” Sam cut in, following Artie into the living room.  “I think it’s a really great idea.”  He settled onto the couch comfortably and patted the seat next to him, indicating that he wanted Artie to sit next to him.

            Artie had a sweet set up, so all the DVDs were loaded in the player.  Looking at Sam nervously, he transferred himself smoothly onto the couch next to him.  “Originals first.”

            “Of course!”  Sam said, sighing in relief that Artie agreed on the proper order to watch the movies.  Such things were very important when determining whether or not there would a second date.

            Sam had watched movies in Artie’s living room tons of times.  Sometimes with a whole group of their friends, and sometimes just the two of them.  This time was definitely different though.  Tentatively, Artie settled in closer to him than normal.  As the movies progressed, they chatted and Artie ended up resting his head on Sam’s chest.  That was fine with Sam, as he had his arm wrapped around the other boy.

            A couple hours later, Artie looked up at Sam, biting his lip.  Before Sam realized what was happening, Artie had pressed his lips against his.  They kissed gently for a while, Artie with his hands on Sam’s shoulders for support at this awkward angle.  When they pulled apart, they were both smiling.

            “You’re a very smart guy, Artie,” Sam said.

            “Yes I am,” he replied, adding, after a beat,  “why’s that, this time?”

            Grinning, Sam said, “After May the Fourth is Revenge of the Fifth.  Perfect for a second date.”

            Artie’s eyes went wide.  “Really?  You want a second one?”

            “Yeah.  How about you and I go to the park tomorrow?”  A couple ideas were forming in Sam’s head.

            “That sounds awesome, Sam!” Artie sighed contentedly.  “You know what else makes me smart?” he added after a second.

            “What?”

            “If we... work out and everything, we’ll always remember our anniversary!”  Artie said happily.

            Sam just grinned and kissed him again.


End file.
